Dagger of Souls
by xsfreak0x
Summary: Jack Spicer kills Kimiko with an unknown Shen Gong Wu that steals her soul. When Raimundo finds out that if he kills Jack with It, Kimiko will be brought back to life. Will Rai be able to save Kimiko or will she be trapped with Jack forever? RaixKim
1. Raimundo's discovery

_Hi Guys! I corrected most of the mistakes I made! Enjoy! _

***

**Dagger of Souls**

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown neither do I own the characters.

During the night…

Everyone was asleep except for Raimundo who was constantly walking around back and fourth when he reached Kimiko's room.

He then just stared into space and thought "why doesn't Kim like me…"

Raimundo was completely in love with her.

He then quietly opened the door to her room and snuck in. Then he walked next to her bed and looked at her peaceful sleeping form. He just loved her. He suddenly realized that he was stepping on something and removed his foot from it and saw that it was her diary.

He was too curious not to open it and peek.

He then tried his hardest to pry it open but was unsuccessful. But then he looked closely at it, and saw what looked to be a small lock.

He smirked "How Cute" Then he carefully slipped her night table drawer open and quietly looked through her stuff. After a while of searching he finally found what he was looking for. A key. He then opened her diary and flipped through the pages. He felt sort of bad for looking at her diary like that.

He spotted something interesting in it. He slowly read what it was then froze.

He couldn't believe it.

***

The sun rose beautifully and Raimundo woke up covering his eyes from the rays. He looked around and realized that he was not in his room, he was still in Kimiko's room! "The diary!" he whispered loudly panicking and put it back where it was before, Put the key back in her drawer of the night table and left the room in a hurry before she got the chance to wake up.

"Whoa! Now that was close!" He said while running to his room to get some more sleep.

What he didn't know. Was that Kim was actually awake for some time now.

She smiled. 'I wonder what he came in my room for…'

She thought falling back asleep.


	2. Breakfast & training

**Breakfast & training**

Kim's POV:

*yawn* "Wow. I cant believe Rai was in my room this morning! Yeah. About Raimundo. I really am in love with him but I don't think he likes me very much. And he sure shows it.

Well anyway I better go downstairs to eat breakfast... As I went down stairs I saw dojo at the table eating like there's no tomorrow and I sat next to him.

He was always happy. I was glad to see him so cheerful. It's probably because Wuya and Chase were killed. He hated those two. But to tell you the truth, No one knew how they were killed. We just never worried about it. And of course it couldn't have been Jack Spicer because he disappeared somewhere. I went to the pantry to get some food out for everyone. I got myself some cinnamon rolls, some toast for Omi, cereal for Clay and…

*sigh* I can't stop thinking about this morning when I saw him in my room.

I got some chocolate donuts for Raimundo. He loves them!

"I think you should probably get him something less fattening or your boyfriends gonna laugh at you" said dojo. 'Arg. I can't believe he just called him my boyfriend. God! He doesn't deserve someone like me.

As I was munching away, Omi and Clay came downstairs.

"Good morning guys!" "Hello Kimiko looks like you woke up on the left side of the bed this morning!!!" He replied too happy to concentrate on what he did to that sentence.

"Um… Omi partner, you mean the right side of the bed." Said Clay with his mouth full of cereal. "That too!!!" said Omi.

"Hey guys" said Raimundo coming down the stairs. '_Oh shit!! He's coming ok Kimiko act normal. _I thought to myself trying my hardest to keep from blushing.

Normal POV:

Raimundo saw Kimiko on the table and smile he was glad to know that she indeed loved him. He was glad he read her diary.

He approached her and sat next to her and smiled at her. He looked so gorgeous. Even in the morning.

Her cheeks immediately turned pink and she looked away. "Aw, you're so adorable Kim. But you can be such a bitch sometimes!" Rai laughed loudly thinking he was a riot. But Kim felt insulted. "Shut up Rai!!" She yelled pissed. _'He can act like such an asshole sometimes. But mostly to me…' _She thought.

"Good morning young ones" said Master Fung walking out of the meditation room.

"Hello Master Fung" said the monks finished there breakfast. "It is time to start training." "Okay..." Said the annoyed monks.

All four of them walked outside and started there training.

Kimiko decided that she would forget that little mean comment he made and think about the roses in the garden that she absolutely adored. She would pick one out for Raimundo and give it to him tonight.

And she would tell him how she felt.

But that would be a problem because one person had something else on there mind…

TO BE CONTINUED

***


	3. Jack, is it really you?

**Jack? Is it really you?**

He wondered around in his big quiet mansion. He couldn't take it anymore how everyone treated him. He couldn't stand it. He killed Wuya Chase and Hannibal Bean. After that it was like a drug for him he needed to kill he wasn't the same Jack anymore. He was dangerous.

He didn't get the chance to kill the xiaolin losers yet.

But only three of them.

One of them will be with him…

He grinned as his pale hand pulled out some ripped up photo of a young Japanese girl.

At the temple:

Kim's POV:

Its 10 o'clock already? God, we have been training all day for nothing! No shen gong wu has revealed itself in over a month. And all of our enemies are gone. I was outside in the training area and everyone else was inside.

I decided it was the perfect time to find a rose for Raimundo and tell him how I feel.

He loves roses just as much as I do. I walked towards the garden with roses and a magnificent fountain.

I was walking past the pretty roses when I saw A big beautiful red one and picked it out for him.

I went to the fountain and was standing in front of it looking at my reflection. I then whispered

"Why do I have to be so in love with Raimundo when he only sees me as a tempered, bitchy girl?" A tear fell into the water of the fountain and there I saw it. A dark shadow creped up behind me.

I swung around and then…… Oh no…

Normal POV:

She was terrified. She stared at his long red spiked hair and eye liner. It couldn't be. He had scars everywhere, He looked dangerous and gorgeous not like the wimpy momma's boy she used to know.

Kim's POV:

Oh no… This can't be! It's impossible!

I suddenly felt anger overcoming my fear.

Flashback:

_Jackbots ATTACK!! He yelled during there last xiaolin showdown against Rai. The jackbots flew towards Rai right when he was stuck in between two large boulders. _

_He couldn't do anything to stop them they shot there weapon and hit him._

_The boulders crumbled and an unconscious Raimundo fell from the high cliff._

_Just in time, Kimiko saved him with her wings of tenabi. _

_Jack won the showdown and retreated with his army of bots. He laughed and disappeared._

End of flashback.

Without me noticing, I was pushed against the ground hard. And he pulled out a strange dagger.

"No!! Please DON'T!" I said struggling from his strong grip.

"JACK!! NO!!!" I screamed but he slit the dragger across my throat.

I screamed in pain

As the blood poured out quickly.

Normal POV:

She lied there on the cold ground while blood was gushing like a waterfall from her neck she was so weak that she could barely move.

Just then Raimundo came running. Probably from her screams and crying.

"Kimiko???" He yelled while running to find were the screams came from.

"Why the hell is she screaming like that?"

"KIMIKO!!!!!" he said as he spotted her in the middle to the garden near the fountain. He was close to tears at the sight of Kimiko wiggling and crying covered in blood.

"Kimiko!!! What happened to you?!" "KIMIKO!!!" he said sobbing.

"Im so sorry Kim!!" said a crying Raimundo. "N-no it wasn't-t you're f-fault J-ack..." said Kim barely able to speak.

"Kimiko, I-I… Kim, I love you so much!"

The pain was replaced by happiness. Her wish came true.

They hugged. But then her breathing stopped and she went cold.

"No….. Kimiko!!! Don't leave me now! Don't Kimiko!! I love you!!! KIMIKO!!!"

He cried as he was left alone hugging her in the night.

Then it started pouring. But he still held on to her tightly. The corpse of his beloved Kimiko.

**(A-N: Hey guys!! All of that was rewritten and fixed!! R&R)**


	4. Is this the end?

**-I'm soooo sorry that this story took over three years to update! I was so busy that I didn't have the time to make another chapter! Anyway Here It iss!! **** -**_**Mell**_

_(A-N: Hey guys I know I said it would end happily ever after but it was a long time ago and I've changed some of my Ideas. Well let's just see how it turns out! Um, another thing I'm doing a flashback to the night Kimiko was killed and the exact way I wanted it to be. ENJOY!)_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!! Just the plot!

**Is This The End?**

It has been two weeks since that awful tragedy on that rainy night.

Flashback:

_Kimiko stared at her delicate features in the reflection of the temples beautiful fountain water and thought to herself; _

'_Why do I have to be so in love with Raimundo when he only sees me as a tempered, bitchy girl?' _

_Tears started to form at the corners of her sapphire orbs. _

'_Maybe I'm just not pretty enough for him…' _

_A couple of tears escaped her eyes and dripped into the water of the fountain causing it to ripple slightly. She kept staring into her reflection with sad and empty eyes, squeezing the big and beautiful rose against her chest._

_As the sun when down and the sky became beautiful shades of peach, red and orange, Kimiko started to feel a bit cold from staying outside for so long. _

_For over two long hours of sobbing quietly near the fountain she suddenly felt dry and swollen. She couldn't tare her eyes from her sad reflection._

_As she finally decided to go back inside were it was warm, she saw a dark figure creep up from behind and to her surprised she didn't really get frightened. Thinking it could probably be Raimundo coming to check up on her, she thought about spilling all her feelings at once. When she turned around to face him, it wasn't Raimundo. It was someone she wasn't expecting to see in a million years. _

'_Oh n-no.' she whispered as fear creped up her spine._

'_Well, I'd never thought you'd grow to be so beautiful Kimiko I mean after all these years…'_

_Kimiko stood there unable to speak. She was too scared._

_He looked pleased to see her in this state. After all he was used to see her being strong and stubborn. He slowly advanced towards her and they were now only centimeters apart._

_Her fear started to turn into hate at what he's done to Raimundo with one of his dumb jackbots in the past before he disappeared. _

_If it wasn't for her, Rai wouldn't be here right now in her life. _

_She backed away slowly with caution and got ready to fight._

_Until he did something completely unexpected. He charged to her and crashed into her with a painful force and they both fell onto the gravel. HARD. She groaned in pain under him and he looked completely unaffected by the fall. _

_She then realized that he has gotten much stronger and more evil over the years._

_He smirked and reached down to get something from his pocket._

_What she saw struck fear into her soul. He was straddling her and had what seemed like a very strange looking dagger. At that point she started to wiggle herself free but struggled under his strong frame. She cried trying as hard as she could to pry herself from his hard grip but was unsuccessful. _

_Before she could react he lowered his head and whispered huskily in her ear;_

'_You will no longer need Raimundo my dear, because from now on you will be mine…'_

'_NO STOP!! NOO! PLEASE!!'_

_As she struggled he sliced the dagger against her throat and she let out a long terrified and painful scream as blood poured from her cut neck._

_Before she knew it He had disappeared. She screamed, choked and cried as the blood kept gushing out of her throat._

_She herd footsteps and was in to much pain to care who it was._

_She then saw who it was and had a faint feeling of sadness as he approached her weakening body. He was in tears and was practically sobbing as she just stared at him. _

'_R-Raimun-ndo' _

_She managed to say despite of all the blood she was loosing from her esophagus. _

'_Kimiko, Who did this to you, please stay with me!' He said between sobs._

'_I-I-It w-was...' Kimiko whispered._

'_Y-Yeah?' Raimundo held her tightly not caring about the blood all over._

'_I-It was J-Jack!' She cried out, her voice croaking._

'_Kimiko…' he continued sobbing._

'_Yeah…' she sounded weak and was too pale._

'_Kimiko, I-I… Kim, I love you so much!' He cried hugging her very tightly. She looked up at him her eyes shining with sparkling tears._

_Never in a million years has she ever been so happy._

_Unfortunately it wouldn't last long._

'_I lov-ve you t-too!' she cried out loud as her tears were soaking her pale face. She hugged him back but a few seconds later her tight hug loosened as she was limp and Raimundo looked at her once sparkling sapphire eyes that had now become a dull gray._

_He held onto her tightly crying his heart out._

_He saw from across the garden a rose that had been ripped._

_For a moment he could've sworn he saw it go from a beautiful deep red to a dark shade of blood red almost black. Somewhat like the eyes of his deceased lover._

_Tears kept pouring from his eyes as twilight ended and the night sky became devoured with grey clouds._

_First a few droplets fell down from the dark sky then it stared pouring. _

_He closed his eyes as he let his tears fall with the falling rain as the blood form the beautiful corpse of his beloved kimiko was being washed off._

_And he stayed with her in his arms during the dreadful stormy night…_

_***_

End of flashback.

Raimundo woke up in a comfortable bed. But it wasn't his bed of course, it was Kimiko's. He had been sick for weeks now from staying out in the rain that night and had been resting in her room ever since.

He also took it even harder at the fact that her corpse went missing.

But he was not the only one in pain.

Omi was never as cheerful as he used to be.

Clay almost never spoke.

Master Fung was always in a meditating state.

Dojo was also very quiet.

Clearly it wasn't the same without Kim being there.

Raimundo was holding back tears thinking of the time he first met her…

Flashback:

_The beautiful beach was warm and the wide blue ocean splashed against the dry and soft sands of Rio. _

_A young Raimundo was running down the sunny beach and with his roses his mother gave him before she passed away. He was a sad little 5 year old for quite some time…_

_Until he met a young girl who would change his life forever._

_He then saw a beautiful sight. A young Japanese girl that looked around his age. She was playing in the sand and her parents were lying down on the sand far behind her watching over her._

_Raimundo walked up to her slowly wanting to see her better. As he approached she looked up and met her glossy sapphire eyes with his gorgeous deep emerald ones. She smiled. He finally came to her and asked her:_

'_What is your name?'_

'_My name is Kimiko Toho. I'm on vacation here. What is yours?' She replied with a friendly smile. _

_He looked very happy to have met her. He usually didn't care about much after his mother's death. But something about her changed his mind. _

'_My name is Raimundo.' He answered happily._

'_You have very beautiful roses Raimundo! I love roses too especially red ones' She said delighted._

_He smile very happily and gave her one from the bouquet he held. _

'_Really? For me?' Kimiko said unsure._

'_Of course! They were from my mommy. I think she would like you very much' He said with a smile but hid his sadness._

'_Thank you, you are so nice to me!' She was happy._

'_Kimiko-chan, come on sweetie we're leaving!' Her mother called._

_She smiled back at Raimundo and said:_

'_It was very nice meeting you Rai! I hope you don't mind me calling you that!' She said happily. _

'_Can I call you Kim?' he answered. _

'_Sure! Here Rai, since you gave me that pretty rose I'm gonna give you this…' she said holding a piece of wood with Japanese carved into it. _

_He looked confused._

'_It means Kimiko in Japanese. I made it when I was three, anyway, don't forget about me!' She said quickly running towards her parents._

'_Bye Rai!' She yelled from the distance._

_He just stood there holding the precious gift she just gave him. No one but his mother has ever given him a gift before, and this was a beautiful gift indeed._

_He stood there watching her walk away with her parents and his eyes were shining with happiness and tears started building up. __'I will never forget you'__ He thought closing his eyes._

End of flashback.

He looked around her empty room. It was pretty and neat. She had a vase with roses on one of her dressers. Probably from the garden she loved so much.

He quietly sobbed into her pillow.

He never did remember were her gift went.

He started crying harder.

His arms slipped under her pillow hugging it. But then he felt something under it. He grabbed what it was. If was a rectangular shaped objet wrapped in cloth. He was too curious to leave it there.

He unwrapped it and froze. It was her gift.

He couldn't believe it.

He held her gift that he lost a long time ago. She kept it. He smiled for the first time in two weeks. He held it tightly against his broad chest.

He continued crying and decided that it was time to leave her room. It was very hard to leave. He felt empty leaving her room.

He opened her door, feeling light on his feet. Probably for staying in a bed for all this time.

He walked out of the room. The temple looked empty and sad.

He walked to his room and opened the door.

He entered and felt warm like he did in Kimiko's room. Maybe it's because his room reminded him of hers.

He looked towards the window and there was a glass with a few big roses in it. It was protected with a beautiful glass cover.

It was not roses from there garden but roses from his deceased mother.

He placed the beautiful wood carved gift from Kim right next to it.

It deserved a place right next to his precious mother's gift.

He left the room to return to Kimiko's. As he opened the door, he stopped. He didn't think to look there before. At the end of her bedroom on one of her shelves he saw something incredible. A small crystal glass with emerald beads around it. And inside it was something very special. A rose. The big beautiful red rose he gave her from the beach. He didn't think she remembered about that wonderful day. Or kept his gift.

He wanted to have her in his arms at this very moment.

Why did she had to leave?

He fell to the ground. And cried and cried. He was in too much pain. He loved her so much. He would never forget her.

He lied there on the floor. Wishing he spent more time with Kim even if he thought she didn't love him back.

He wished he did.

Master Fung stood there at the corner of the doorway. Tears streaming down his old face. Raimundo was in the worst pain. Kimiko shall rest in peace and join Raimundo's peaceful mother in heaven.

It was a terrible time for Raimundo and the others.

Kim was a very special person and she will be in everyone's hearts. Forever.

***

Hey guys, I actually cried writing this =( I was writing it listening to this really sad and touching instrumental music.

It really helped. So this took me a while but it's done! I'll be needing alooott of reviews!! Help me give me Ideas for the next chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it. I literally put my heart into writing this. =)

REVIEWW PLEASE!

Next chapter coming soon!


End file.
